


Celebration

by Welsper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Piss Enema, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Hey loser. Wanna come celebrate your failure with us? We promise we’ll take good care of you!





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingAubergine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingAubergine/gifts).



Mark Watson was a loser. A big, fucking loser. And everyone had seen it. They wouldn’t be forgetting about it anytime soon, either. A clear shot at his wide receiver. He only needed to take it! And he had frozen for one second too long and gotten sacked by one of the gorillas on the Bulls. Now the playoffs dream was toast.

Fuck. He needed a drink.

The rest of his team might have been drinking, but if they were, it would be alone, in misery. And if any of them got together for it, they probably didn’t want to see their moron of a captain there.

His phone vibrating in his pocket alerted him to a text from Leister Collins, the Bulls quarterback. The quarterback who hadn’t made a fool of himself today.

_Hey loser. Wanna come celebrate your failure with us? We promise we’ll take good care of you!_

They’d probably make a whole lot of fun of him, but it wasn’t like Mark didn’t deserve it. And there should be drinks a plenty for him to forget this miserable day soon. So he made his way to the Bulls’ clubhouse where he was greeted with much whistling and cheering.

“Ey, boys! Look who it is!”

“Yo Mark, didn’t get enough on the field, huh? Came to get manhandled some more?” Greg Summers, the linebacker who had won the Bulls the game by ramming Mark into the ground kissed his biceps.

“Fuck off.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I promise I’ll be gentle.”

A drink was shoved in his hand and Mark gulped it down.

“Don’t be mean, guys! He’s our guest of honor today!” Leister wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Be nice to him!”

His arms were twisted behind his back as he was shoved down face-first on a table littered with plastic cups and beer bottles.

“Let me go! What the fuck?!”

Greg was behind him. Mark tried to struggle as his jeans and underwear were ripped down. He felt Greg's hard cock rub between his cheeks and over his hole.

He screamed as the large cock was pushed inside him. There was no way to get away, Greg had his hands on his hips and wasn’t letting go. Mark’s arms were held down by Greg’s teammates who watched with hungry eyes.

“Ah… god, stop,” he moaned. Greg took him with hard thrusts that made the table rock.

“You’ve got a nice voice, pretty boy,” Greg said as he made Mark gasp as he buried himself to the hilt inside him. “Sing for me.”

Mark pressed his lips together to at least not give him the satisfaction of hearing him moan any more. But Greg was patient. He kept fucking him, first slowly, then faster and harder as Mark’s body got more used to the intrusion. The thick cock sliding in and out of him, the watchful eyes of the team and Greg’s heavy weight against him, it did things to Mark. Soon, to the cheering and clapping of everyone in the room, he was pushing his hips back, meeting Greg’s thrusts. He felt so horribly ashamed, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“You like that, huh?”

Mark was rock-hard as Greg began taking him in earnest, fucking him with as much force as he had tackled him on the field. The table was creaking under him and Mark almost thought it was gonna break. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if that would drown out the laughter and whistling, as if it would make the building pressure in him stop.

With Greg still using him however he wanted, Mark came with a shout. The linebacker kept ramming into him until he came too and Mark felt wetness fill him. Some of it trickled down his thigh as Greg pulled his softened cock back a little.

“Fuck… I gotta take a piss. Is Billy still hogging the toilet with that cheerleader?”

“Been in there for half an hour, man. I don’t think they’re coming outside anytime soon.”

“I’m not pissing outside, man! It’s fucking cold! Hey Mark, do you mind?”

Mark’s eyes widened as warm liquid was flooding him. He was trashing underneath Greg, but it was no use. The linebacker moaned loudly as he relieved himself inside Mark, who felt piss pooling in his belly and trickling down his legs.

“You like that, you little whore?” Mark’s head was yanked up by Leister who had grabbed him by the hair.

“You wanna get stuffed with our piss and cum?”

“We can give you more...”

Mark only whimpered in return, shivering as Greg pulled back. He felt piss gushing out of hole, not held in any longer by the large cock. He felt… empty. God, what was wrong with him? He wanted more of it. His shaky legs no longer held him without Greg’s iron grip on him and he fell to the floor, wet with sperm and urine.

“Damn, you’re wet,” Leister said as he pushed four of his fingers inside Mark’s opened body. “I think you can take more of us now...”

Mark could only watch in horror as Leister grabbed his ankles to spread his legs wide while he was pulled into the lap of Tim Springer, the defensive end.

“Open wide, boy.”

Two large cocks were pushed inside him at once and Mark forgot to breathe for a moment. It took the air out of his lungs worse than being sacked did. Greg had stretched him so wide, but to take this… his legs were trembling and his toes curled as the men pushed inside him relentlessly.

He was little more than a cocksleeve as they pushed inside him again and again. And as much as he didn’t try to show it, his erection and his hips eagerly moving up and down the thick cocks spearing him made everyone see him for the slut he was.

“Drank a lot of beer today. But you’re already used to that, aren’t you, you little whore? You’ll be so good at taking this...”

His back was arched and this time, Mark actually came from being filled with hot piss. It felt so good. No words of protest came over his lips any more as the rest of the team moved in on him to take their turn with their eager fucktrophy.

–

Panting and unable to move a single limb, Mark laid on the floor with his head in the lap of one of the players who had just fucked him into a whimpering whore. It had gone on for what felt like hours, but finally, it was over. He felt so full, stuffed with come and piss. His throat was sore and he probably wouldn’t be able to sit right for a week.

“Alright, boys. Think we’re done with him. Who are we gonna trash next season if we overdo it now?”

Leister gathered Mark in his arms and lifted him up. Without protesting, Mark let him carry him to one of the bedrooms where he was thrown on the bed like a wet sand sack.

“You’re a fucking mess, Watson.”

“Good luck in the playoffs,” Mark muttered as he felt sleep overcome him.

“If we win, are you gonna come celebrate with us again?”

Mark managed a grin.


End file.
